


First Meeting

by Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: Reader x Sonny ficThis is the first chapter in the series I am currently working on. You're new to the city and just want to have lunch with your best friend from back home in Atlanta, Amanda Rollins.You visit her at work and meet the Detectives she works with, including Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope you like it.  
> Let me know what you think. :)  
> 

“Hi, I’m looking for Detective Amanda Rollins,”you ask the uniformed officer at the front desk of Manhattan SVU. He directs you to the elevator with instructions to head to the third floor. As the elevator doors open you are greeted by the hustle and bustle of one of the busiest law enforcement departments in the city. Officers are walking around reviewing files, perps are being walked through in handcuffs, and detectives are sitting on or around their desks discussing facts and theories. 

You spot your friend sitting at her desk talking excitedly to another detective about some sort of sporting event. Sports were never really your thing, but you and Amanda always had other things in common to fuel your friendship. She finally spots you walking through the precinct.  
“Oh my God, Y/N!”  
Your best friend gets up from her desk and rushes over to give you a hug. The other detectives look on with a mix of confusion and amusement.  
“I am so sorry I haven’t been able to come help you at your new place!” says Rollins.  
“It’s fine, I figured you were busy saving New York from bad guys,” you say, offering a big smile. You look over Amanda’s shoulder to notice that her co-workers are all staring at you waiting for an introduction. You look at Amanda awkwardly.  
“Oh, y’all this is Y/N! She’s one of my best friends from back home,” Amanda tells the other detectives. She points around the room and introduces each detective standing nearby.  
“This is my partner Fin, Sargent Dodds, and Lieutenant Benson.”  
One by one each detective steps forward to shake your hand and offer a kind smile.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet y’all!” you say as everyone goes back to their previous spot around the desks. “Amanda has told me so much about her squad.”  
“Who’s hungry, huh? I got cannolis! The best cannolis in the city!”  
Everyone’s attention turns to the loud blonde detective who just entered the precinct with a white bakery box. You notice immediately how nicely his three piece suit fits him. He’s tall with long, strong limbs. He walks with an easy confidence that catches your attention.  
“And this is Detective Carisi, the new guy,” Amanda offers. “Carisi, this is my best friend, Y/N.”  
“Call me Sonny,” says Detective Carisi as he shakes your hand. “Would ya like a cannoli?” he says with a smile. His eyes are the lightest blue you’ve ever seen and his smile is warm, like his name.  
“No, thank you.” You giggle.”It’s nice to meet you, Sonny,” you say as you turn to Amanda. “Actually, I should get going. I’ve gotta go put the final touches on the studio. I just wanted to stop by to say hello and see if you wanted to to get lunch later this week?” You look past your friend, hoping she doesn't notice that you're checking out Carisi as he bends to pick something up.  
“Of course, how about tomorrow? At 11:45?” Rollins asks as she checks her calendar.  
“Hmm, yeah, sounds perfect! I’ll text you once I figure out where I want to eat. It was great meeting y'all!” you say as you hug your friend and head towards the elevator. You give Detective Carisi one last smile as you pass. He returns it with one of his own.  
You can feel his eyes on you as you walk away, so you add a little swing to your step, giving him more to look at.  
“Don’t stare too hard, Carisi,” you hear Fin tease as the elevator doors close. He snags a cannoli off the detective’s desk.  
“I wasn’t starin’, I was lookin’. Rollins’ friend is cute,” Carisi says as he starts to eat his own cannoli.  
“Hey now, don’t get any ideas, okay?” Rollins teases.


End file.
